


The Ballad of The New Mechanist

by RedXEagl3



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Ballads, I Tried, I wrote this for fun., poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXEagl3/pseuds/RedXEagl3
Summary: The New Mechanist walks his own path





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sort of story for my newest Fallout 4 save I've been doing.
> 
> I've never really written a poem or ballad before, but I really just wanted to write this for some reason. I don't care if it's bad. Maybe someone can find some enjoyment from this.

The New Mechanist walks his own path;  
A man of two worlds; he soldiers on  
With several metal friends  
He marches towards a new dawn

Once a Man Out of Time;  
He sought to find what he had lost  
Only to find out on his way-  
That some things come at a terrible cost

He sought solace in his craft  
As such was his way  
He lost himself in metal  
To metal, now does he pray

And so the story of the Man Out of Time ended  
With a new one to take its place  
And as The New Mechanist was born  
Of the Man Out of Time, there was not a trace.


End file.
